Recuerdos
by LadyDarkEternity
Summary: el pasado siempre vuelve, siempre es doloroso. sera esta vez diferent? ayudara a dos corazones unirse por fin?


RECUERDOS

Era una noche tranquila y los Mugiwara se encontraban todos durmiendo en su camarote. En uno de ellos se encontraba Zoro, el cual dormía plácidamente inundado en un bonito y extraño sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba recordando todos aquellos momentos que había vivido con una de sus nakamas, para el, la mas importante.

Como cuando se unió a la tripulación, que el no se fio de ella. Cuando estuvo a punto de morir a manos de Enel en la isla del cielo. Cuando estuvo apunto de morir congelada por Aokiji. O cuando se entrego al gobierno mundial, arriesgando su vida, por ellos en Ennies Lobbie.

El, ya sabia perfectamente que podia confiar en ella, se lo habia demostrado lo suficiente, ademas habia algo en el que le hacia conifar, sin ninguna demostracion. No podia olvidar su sonrisa misterosa, su cabello negro como la noche, su caracter sombrio, que parecia pedir proteccion pero que en realidad era fuerte.

Zoro no podia dejar de sonreir, y no sabia por que.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el camarote de al lado, otra persona, tambien soñaba, per no era un sueño agradable, soñaba con su pasado, con su tormentoso pasado.

Soñaba con una niña pequeña, un niña, que huia de todo y de todos, por haber nacido en Ohara, por haber huido de una muerte segura.

Soñaba que sua hora tripulacion la echaba, por que solo causaba problemas, que la alejaban de ellos, que la persona por la cual ahora seguia con vida, ledecia que ninca habia confiado en ella, que solo causaba problemas, y que la queria fuera de su vida.

Robin se levanto gritando, estaba llorando, y un sudor frio le recorria todo el cuerpo.

Zoro se levanto asustado y preocupado reconodia esa voz alla donde fuese, asi que se levanto y entro en el camarote de al lado.

- Te ocurre algo Robin?- preguntado entrando, cuando la vio en su cama, abrazada a sus piernas llorando- Que te pasa, estas bien?

- Zo-Zo-Zoro...- le dijo Robin llorando, se levanto de la cama y abrazo a Zoro.

Este se quedo perplejo al principio pero acabo correspondiendo el abrazo

- Que te ha pasado Robin? Una pesadilla?- pregunto Zoro, sentandose en la cama con ella aun abrazada, ella asintio levemente con la cabeza.

- Que has soñado?-pregunto el espadachin acariciandole el pelo.

- Mi pasado me persigue, jamas podre ser feliz...- dijo ella.

- No eres feliz con nosotros?-pregunto Zoro

- Claro que lo soy, pero por mi culpa, vosotros tendreis problemas.

- Robin, la verdad es que no conozco tu pasado- dijo pausadamente- solo se que te persiguen desde niña por saber leer los phonegliphs. No creo que esp sea grave.

- Mi pasado es horrible- dijo llorando- de pequeña mi madre me dejo con mi tia, por que se fue a estuddiar el siglo en blanco, pero al capturaron. Mi tia no me queria me usaba de fregona, a los ocho años, fue cuando el gobierno mundial llegó a O'hara, ya yo no tenia amigos, para todos era una bruja, solo me comprendia un gigante que llego a la isla como un naufrago. Pero los cientificos de O'hara sabian demasiado, asi que el gobierno mundial puso en marcha el Buster Call, allí volvi a ver a mi madre, pero ella y mis unicos amigos, los cientificos murieron. Saula me ayudo a escapar pero Aokiji, le mato, como ultima voluntad de Saulo, Aokiji medejo marchar, sabiendo que conocia parte de la historia antigua. Pero antes de morir Saulo dijo, que tenia que sobrevivirm por que algun dia encontraria a mis nakamas, con quienes seria feliz.

- Y no se equivoco- dijo Zoro- tu pasado es mas doloros, que el de mil personas juntas, pero debes ser fuerte, huir de el. No dejes que te atrape, no vivas en el pasado.

- Tambien soñe, que vosotros no me queriais aqui

- Como no te vamos a querer, nos hemos enfrentado al gobierno mundial por ti, que mejor prueba de ello-contesto.

- No me dejes Zoro... al menos tu... no me dejes nunca... si sin algun nakama no pudiese vivir ese eres tu- dijo mirandole.

- Sabes, me has despertado de un muy bonito sueño, soñaba con la mujer que me deja atontado con solo mirarla, la mujer de mis suños y pesadillas, la mujer por al cual vivo. Como se colo, en nuestra vida y barco, tras arabasta. Cuando buscabas los phoneghirphs en la isla del cielo y casi mueres electrocutada, el dia que casi mueres en Water 7, o cuando mueres en manos de aokiji. El dia que casi desapareces de mi vida.

- Tus recuerdos tampoco, son mejores que los mios, Kenshi-san- dijo Robin aun mirandole.

- Eso es por que solo guardo los bonitos, solo los que sales tu- contesto el.

- Entonces, debo guardar este recuerdo, Kenshi-san?- pregunto Robin, pasando su mano en el perfecto pecho de el espadachin.

- Solo si para ti es bonito, ten en cuenta que yo si lo guardare- dijo el aproximandose a la arqueologa.

- Todos los recuerdos contigo, son para recordar- dijo sellando las palabras con un beso que ambos deseaban.

Nami al ver que Robin se habia dormido ya que era la hora del desayuno, la fue a buscar, entro a la habitacion, y se encontro a Robin y Zoro besandose, cuando ellas se dieron cuanta de su presencia se separaron sonrojados.

- Eeeh... yo-yo ya me iba- dijo Nami girandose poco a poco.

- Espera Nami- le llamo Robin- vamos contigo, la verdad es que me muero de hambre. Y tu Kenshi-san?-pregunte sonriente.

- Si yo tambien- dijo Zoro tomandole la mano, y dirigiendose a la cocina, junto a una Nami pensativa.

Nami envidiaba a Robin y zoro y el no tener miedo a mostrar sy relacion ya que ella y luffy hacia meses que salian, pero lo mantenian en secreto.

Al llegar a la cocina Robin y Zoro que iban aun cogido de las manos, fueron observados por tdos sus nakamas.

- Maldito Marimo! No te atrevas a tocarle la hermosa mano a mi robin-chan- grito Sanji.

- No te das cuenta de que ella tambien me tiene cogida la mano, estupido ero-kukku- dijo Zoro enfadado, Robin solo era auya y de nadie mas.

Robin le puso una mano en el pecho para que se tranquilizase.

- Uiuiuiuiu... Aqui se cuece algo entre vosotros- dijo Ussop con una cara rara.

- Estoy tan contento por vosotros...-dijo Franky llorando rios de lagrimas- No esoy llorando, idiotas- si, si que estaba llorando.

- Aaaah!- grito Sanji de nuevo, todos se giraron hacia el, estaba obrsevando el otro lado de la cocina con cara fantasmal.

Nami y Luffy se estaban besando y muy pronto les siguieron Robin y zoro, lo que a Sanji le provoco un infarto.

- Un isha! Necesitamos a un isha-grito Chooper desesperado.

- Tu eres el isha idiota!- gritaron Zoro y Luffy, para despues volverse a besar.

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui una historia que se me ocurrio, despues de ver los capitulos de la saga de Ennies Lobbie, con todo lo que le pasa a Robin y eso, quien mejor para consolar.<p>

Espero que os guste y ¿Reviews?


End file.
